Outlaw Bebop: We give the Cowboys a Star
by SpikeSpeigel
Summary: The year is 2073, and Spike and Gene need to stop the government and risk death once again. Can they do it? {This is the sequel to "Cowboy Bebop: The Real Folk Blues (Part 3)." I will be posting this in the near future}
1. Government Blues

Session 1

Government Blues  
  
(I wrote this story TO ENTERTAIN YOU, in which I admit that some of the character are OOC, but I don't care because this is to entertain, not to be perfect (especially chapter 4 where Sazuka uses a gun, because Batman used a gun when he was in trouble and I don't see anyone crying about that so Sazuka should too). In which I have seen the episodes, and Spike does talk a lot more than you say he does, he speaks a lot unless he's fully pissed. In addition if you've read the pre-chapter listed under Cowboy Bebop, you'd see that he is still alive [in which this story takes place about a year or two after the death of vicious]. Oh yeah, one more thing... Chinese prover: A smile will gain you ten more years of life. For short, it means all those bad reviews don't mean a thing in the end, because the bad reviews are outnumbered by good. Those anonymous reviews seem to be the only bad ones... I wonder why? So as of today, I'm also blocking the Anonymous posters so that I don't get anymore bad reviews from 2 or 3 idiots that just want to post a bad review on a great story. Sorry for all those Anonymous people that don't give bad reviews just to give one.)

"Ha," a shadowed man said with his back turned. "You think by threatening me you'll own me? Ha! Don't make me laugh."  
  


"What?" another voice replied. "Ural, who said we're threatening you? We're just negotiating."  
  


"The government can't scare me." Ural replied. "You'll need to do a lot better than that."  
  


"You've got no clue how much we really can do." the government official replied reaching into his coat. "Gene and Jim will both be dead for their sins."   
  


"I'm no fool you know," Ural said reaching for a knife on the table in front of him. "I quit the military for a reason. You'll be leaving now or else."  
  


"What?" the government official replied. "What do you mean?"  
  


"You know exactly what I mean." he said.  
  


Ural grabbed the knife and quickly spun around. The official pulled a gun out of his jacket and quickly fired, but his best attempts to survive fell short. Ural dodged the bullet and sliced through the official. A scream of horror came out of no where as he fell to the ground.  
  


Ural looked back at the official's coat. He reached down checking the pockets for the bounty post. He found it, but continued searching for other clues. The official carried nothing else as if they had been prepared for this outcome.  
  
  
  


"Gene!" an angry voice shouted from the front door.  
  


"Rent?" Jim said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  


"Shut up, half-pint," Rent replied. "You know exactly why I'm here."  
  


"It took long enough to post the bounty," Gene laughed. "Oh well, what do you want?"  
  


Rent remained silent and stared into Gene's eyes.  
  


"Ok," Gene stated. "So you want a bounty on me, right? Too bad there isn't one on me."  
  


"Your wrong," Rent replied. "Your very wrong."  
  


"What?" Gene said surprised. He walked over to a table and opened the door revealing a computer. "Hey Jim, check the bounty posts for me. Tell me if I'm on it."  
  


"Don't bother," Rene warned. "Your bounty won't be posted for another week."  
  


"What?" Gene was shocked. How could anyone know about a bounty that hasn't been posted yet, especially Rent? "How do you know?"  
  


"I've got my ways." he stated. "You've been warned. I'll come after you when it is posted, so try to be ready."  
  
  
  


"Yo!" Ural said trying to get Spike's attention. "I've got some info on a bounty."  
  


"Huh?" Spike said. "Yeah, right. Are you after me too?  
  


"No, no" Ural said becoming nervous. "I'm not with the government anymore, I'm not here to kill you."  
  


"What's this you said about a bounty?" Jet said. "Spike, we're not in the position to argue for a bounty."  
  


"Arg," Spike was pissed off now. Spike hasn't trusted Ural or any other government official (or ex-government official or worker) since the incident on Earth. "Damn it, why the hell would you care." Spike walked away into the docking bay.  
  


"Uhh," Ural tried catching up on what's going on. "Is this a good time?"  
  


"Spike's a little angry since the little government incident three months ago." Jet answered.  
  


"Oh well," Ural said. "It's a bounty on Gene Starwind. The thing is, he broke the law two years ago by stealing a military space shuttle called the XPG-1. Really strange for a bounty to be posted at this point."  
  


"What?" Jet said sitting down to think. "It doesn't make sense to me either. Maybe you should go see if Spike will help you. I'll do what I can back here to find out what the government's up to. I don't have a good feeling about this though."  
  


Ural ran after Spike, but none of the ships were missing. Ural figured that Spike must have gone for a walk and chased after him down the road. Ural finally caught up and they began talking about the bounty post.  
  
  
  


"Jim!" Gene yelled into his radio running down the ally way trying to lose the android. "I don't think this is the real rent. It's an imposter. What do I do?"  
  


"Gene, this isn't a good time for bad jokes." Jim replied. "That android must be a diversion for the government. As soon as possible use blaster shell number nine on him. Got it?"  
  


"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  


Gene grabbed a blaster shell from his belt and loaded the gun. At the road he turned around then shot the android. A black light filled the area and sucked the android into the darkness. Gene turned around only to find two guns pointing at his face.


	2. The Blues of Silence

Session 2

(NOTE: I did change the wording on Ed)

Silence

"Ohhh..." Gene moaned looked into a blurred darkness. "Hey, Jim, did you catch the number on that bus?"

"Hmm," a voice came from the darkness. "Strange, he's conscious faster than I expected. After using that caster number nine, I thought you'ld be out for hours."

"Ohhh..." Gene moaned again watching his vision clear. There were two figures in the darkness, but they still couldn't be identified. "Awe, damn it. It wasn't a dream after all. What did you do?"

"Well," the other shadow said. "Lucky for you, we stopped that android. It was a space pirate, not the rent we know."

"Huh?" Gene said watching the shadows. "It wasn't you that knocked me out?"

"No," said one of the figures walking into the light, it was Spike.

"But seeing as though you're the one with the bounty on him, we've got some questions for you and we do expect answers." The other figure said walking into the light, it's Ural.

"I'm not one for answering questions," Gene said. "Especially for cowboy scum like you."

Spike lifted his leg and kicked Gene in the stomach. "We're not scum, we're against the government as much as you."

"Ohh..." Gene moaned again. "Fine, I'll answer your questions."

"Why does the government have a bounty on you?" Spike said walking closer.

"How should I know?" Gene replied as if between the brink of conscious and unconscious.

"Hey Spike," Ural said. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Your right," Spike replied lighting a cigarette. "I think we can think of some better questions tomorrow. Let's go get some sleep and continue tomorrow."

  
  


Ural and Spike leave the room along with Gene's sight. "Hey! Wait a minute! Your not going to leave me here, are you?!" Gene yelled, then paused. "Ohhh, I give up."

"Gene?" Jim said. "Gene? Are you there?"

"Jim?" Gene said. "Where are you?"

"Gene, please respond," Jim said.

"Awe, man," Gene said. "I'll never get out of here."

  
  


Several hours later, while everyone was sleeping, even Gene, a loud noise woke everyone up. It was like nothing anyone heard before. It was a screeching sound that broke threw the wall in front of Gene.

"What the hell?" Gene yelled in surprise. "What's happening?"

Spike, Ural, and Jet came running, only to find a huge hole in the wall. When they peaked outside nothing was there. Everyone stood still for several minutes listening to the sounds, but nothing happened.

"Now I know I didn't dream that," Gene said trying to make someone laugh, but only got a stink eye.

"Not a good time for jokes," Spike said lighting a cigarette.

"You know those aren't healthy," Gene said.

Spike just gave Gene the stink eye again. "Ok, I guess you do," Gene said looking away.

"This wasn't a random attack you know," Ural said.

"What?" Gene said. "Are they after me already?"

"No," Ural replied. "Your bounty won't be posted for another five to six day. I think this was directed at me."

"Why's that?" Jet asked.

"Before I came here I killed a government official," Ural said trying to think. "It was probably the government, we need to get out of here."

"Hold up," Spike said. "We're not going anywhere. We've still gotta find... Ugh!" Spike dropped his cigarette and flew 30 feet down the hall slamming into a wall from a mysterious force of sound.

A strange, evil voice began laughing from the shadows. "You fools, I can camouflage myself everywhere."

"Ed hear of this," Edward said running around the room with her arms swaying through the air. "It's a new system that can camouflage persons with their surroundings."

"What?" Jet said. "How do you know about it?"

"Ed see it on BHH Net," Edward replied. BHH stands for Blue Heaven Hackers. As quickly as she went into the hall, she ran back away again.

"Ohh," Spike moaned getting up slowly and quickly shaking off the effects. "Alright, what now?"

"I'll tell you what now," said Sazuka from the opening in the wall. "I'll handle this."

"Sazuka?" Gene questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Sazuka ignored Gene's question. She formed the classic samurai stance with her feet spread apart. She looked into the middle of space, where the invisible man was supposedly standing.

"Before killing him," Spike said. "I would like to know who hit me."

"You can call me Shadow," he said. 

"I'll be right back," Spike said. "I need to go get something."

"Shadow?!" Sazuka said in surprise. "Are you... Ugh!" Sazuka was caught off guard by the familiar name.

Spike quickly ran back with some goggles and looked down a Sazuka lying on the ground. "What the? Ha! You caught me off guard that first time, but this time I won't be so easy. You see these goggles? They're called HVG, also known as Heat Vision Goggles. I'm sure you know what these can do."

Spike quickly put them on, and saw his target clear as day. Shadow began running down the hall, but Spike chased after him pushing everyone out of his way. When shadow began to tire out, Spike entered a Thai Boxing stance and stood several feet away.

Shadow ran towards Spike, then jumped into the air with a flying kick, but he slipped the over-exaggerated attack. Then Spike came back with a crescent kick to the face. Shadow's camouflage system deactivated, but he still wasn't down for the count. Shadow drew a knife from behind his back and went to slash Spike, but Spike blocked with his Jericho 941.

Spike quickly ran in and clinched with Shadow before they could break. Spike grabbed the back of Shadow's head and began kneeing and elbowing it. After Spike broke the clinch, Shadow fell to the ground.

"Spike?" Jet said running down the hall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Spike replied. "I'm fine, but your right that he was here for a reason. I think it might have been for Gene though. Let's go check on Sazuka and Gene."

They quickly rush back to where Gene and Sazuka were. When they arrive, Gene is free sitting in a chair, but Sazuka is no where to be found.

"How were you released?" Spike asked.

"Easy," Gene said. "Thank Sazuka for that."

"So why didn't you run?" Ural asked curiously.

"Because I'm not the only one wanted now," Gene replied.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked looking in shock.

"Shadow was working for the government," Gene stated. "Looks like we're both wanted now. I feel that if we team up, we can figure out what is truly going on here. "What do you say?" Gene held out his hand toward Spike, awaiting a hand shake.

Spike looked Gene in the eyes, then glanced down at his hand and back at his eyes. Spike clenched his fist tightly, but then slowly released his fist and reached for Gene's hand. They clenched fists and shook on an agreement.


	3. Drunken Monkey

Session 3

Drunken Monkey

"Well then," Gene said. "Why don't we go out for a drink to celebrate?"

"Sounds good," Spike said.

  
  


"Should we really go out for a drink?" Ural asked. "I mean we are sort alone in this fight against the government, and we don't know when we'll be attacked again."

"And?" Gene asked. "What's your point?"

"I've got nothing to lose," Spike stated. Honestly, he really didn't. To him his life was rotten enough, and couldn't get any worse. "So I'm going. I'll see you later." Spike walked out of the room

"I'm going too," Gene said. "I can't get to sleep now." He left the room, and Ural chased after him. 

"Yeah, right," Jet said sarcastically. "I guess I'll stay here and find some clues."

  
  


Upon arrival, everyone glanced suspiciously at them. As Spike walked passed he could've swore he heard one of the drunks say "Pity, the fool will die so soon."

"Hey," Spike whispered to Gene. "Did you here what I just heard?"

"Yeah," Gene replied.

"What's going on here?" Spike said. "Something's not quite right."

"What do you mean?" Gene said. "It's a bar of drunks, that's all it is."

"I hope your right," Spike said walking to the counter.

  
  


An hour or so later, they begin talking about their life so far.

"So how..." Gene begins. "So what's your life been like so far?"

"Oh, very bad," Spike said.

"Oh really?" Gene asked. "Why's that?"

"Well," Spike started. "It's a long story, but I'll go for it. I'm a bounty hunter from Mars. I was born on 26th June and I'm 27 years old. My blood type is O. My favorite ship is my speedster, the Swordfish II. My preferred gun is a Jericho 941. I'm very devoted to Bruce Lee, and I'm a master of Jeet Kune Do, just like my Master, Shawn Gage. In my youth, I was heavily involved with the Red Dragon crime syndicate, until eight years ago, but I don't want to go into that. Now I live aboard the Bebop with Jet, and we are a little low on funds. I rarely talk about my past, but I have plenty of experience at martial arts and gunfights. And I don't want to talk about anything else, some things are just too personal."

"I guess it's a good thing that I caught you while your drunk then?" Gene laughed.

"Yeah," Spike replied. "I guess so."

"This is really good," Gene said. "Hey, bartender, hit me again." 

"Hey Spike," Jet said from the communicator. "We've got a little bit of a problem. Several Kei pirates are coming your way."

"What?" Spike replied. "Why Kei pirates?"

"I don't know," Jet said. "I think they're working for the government because they attacked our ship searching for you. Lucky for me Fey came by, but they're now coming your way. Be careful."

  
  


"Arg," Ural said. "I can't believe this, we spent too long getting drunk. We'll never fight them off."

"Ha," Spike laughed. "We can, and we will. Not like I've got anything to lose."

The three of them walked out side, day light was beginning to arrive. In the distance a cloud of dust was being thrown into the air.

"What?" Spike said as they were getting closer. "That was fast."

"Here they come!" Ural shouted. "Take cover."

Ural dives behind a building, but everyone else remains in the open. As the Kei Pirates come even closer, the team opens fire on them. Mysteriously, all the attacks made miss.

"Hey Jim," Gene says into his communicator. "I've got some Kei pirates and could use some help. Think you could get Sazuka to come help?"

"What took you so long?" Jim asked. "Sorry, no can do Gene. We lost contact with her three days ago."

"Just like I thought," Gene said. "Hey guys, should we run?"

"Not yet," Spike said. "I think I can take them."

Spike stood in the middle of the road, and Gene remained waiting for Spike to make a move. The Kei pirates finally came to a stop.

"Your braver than I thought," one of them said. He looked like a lizard-like monster, but artificially made. He had electrical wires all over him. "I'm Kishime, and I'll be your host."

"I'm Kali," the other said. He wore to swords on his back and didn't wear any form of armor other than a shirt and pants.

"And I'm Shou Me Tou," the final one said. He looked like a demon with heavy armor on him. He stood eight feet tall, and wore a big red helmet.

Kishime made his opening attack by charging towards Spike, but Gene jumped in front and fired a caster shell number nine. Kishime was sucked into a black warp, he tried to run, but his speed was no match for the blast.

Kali came second attacking Gene, but Spike jumped in front taking some sort of monkey fighting pose. Kali drew his blade and went to attack Spike, but Spike fell to the ground barely missing the blade. When Kali went to slice again, Spike slid underneath him then kicked out both his knees. Kali collapsed, but popped right back up with a thrust right towards Spike's head. Spike dodged it again, and once again slid underneath Kali. This time instead of kicking Kali's knees, Spike breaks Kali's knees.

"You impress me," Shou Me Tou said. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that to take me out!"

A beam-spear appeared in Shou's hands. He began his attack on Spike and Gene. He made a slash for Spike, but he bent back to dodge it. Shou attempted to thrust the butt of the beam-spear into Gene's stomach, but Gene side stepped it. 

Gene and Spike both stepped away from Shou. They nodded to signal a team shot. They both loaded their guns then fired at the same time. Shou Me Tou got hit and fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Spike yelled running over to Gene. "Ha! They can't hurt us."

"No, wait," Gene said looking back on what happened. "It was too easy. There has got to be a catch." Gene and Spike looked back only to find the Shou Me Tou had gotten back up.

"I said you would have to do better than that," Shou laughed.

Gene and Spike only stared in horror, as the monster was still alive. Could nothing stop Shou Me Tou?

(NOTE: There is a Monkey fighting style included within the modern edition of JKD [Jeet Kune Do] taught by the instructors of One Dragon Martial Arts[http://www.onedragon.com] and the Straight Blast Gym [http://www.straightblastgym.com)


	4. Sazuka? What are you doing here?!

Chapter 4: Sazuka? What are you doing here?!

(NOTE: Wow! A full chapter of fighting?!)

  
  


"Hey Shou Me Tou," Sazuka yelled eagerly. She wore a white gi and a sword on her. "You just gonna stand around?"

  
  


The winds died down and an eerie green glow appeared around Shou Me Tou, and a volley of green flames flew out of his coat. The coat was torn to shreds by an eerie force as the flames aimed straight at Sazuka's face.

  
  


Sazuka threw her legs back and sprawled to the ground. The flames barely torched her back, but knocked her sword several feet away. She looked up, and hers eyes opened wide as the wind became stronger and an evil red rain began.

  
  


"I haven't even started Sazuka," Shou Me Tou yelled surpassing the rain's beating.

  
  


"Bring it on," Sazuka returned with her hair blowing with the wind. "You haven't seen nothing yet either."

  
  


Sazuka clenched the ground with the palm of her hands and watched for Shou Me Tou's reaction. Shou Me Tou stood still, and the two stared at each other for several minutes. Someone had to make a move sooner or later.

  
  


"So," Sazuka yelled. "Am I gonna lie here all day, or are we going to fight?"

  
  


Sazuka black flipped to her feet making a dash toward her sword, but she tripped over a rock and collapsed to the ground once again. 

  
  


Shou Me Tou saw this as an advantage and pulled out his sword with it held by his head. He charged in angrily then began to thrust it through Sazuka's chest, but Sazuka spun around and pulled out a Jericho 117. She aimed it at Shou Me Tou's shoulder.

  
  


Once again they were at a stand still. This time no chit-chat occurred, instead they stared each other in the eyes several minutes. Sazuka made her move by back-flipping to kick the sword out of Shou Me Tou's hands, but her attempt to live failed. Instead, the sword thrashed up her left arm.

  
  


"Bad injury you know," Shou Me Tou yelled pulling out a extra long whip. "You should see a doctor."

  
  


"I hate doctors you know," Sazuka replied

  
  


"Then let me take you out of your misery!" Shou Me Tou yelled slinging the whip around Sazukas neck then giving one hard tug.

  
  


Once again, Sazuka fell to her knees. Sazuka quickly pulled out a knife and cut the whip.

  
  


"You can only die once you know," Spike shouted from the side. Sazuka back flipped through the air behind Shou Me Tou.

  
  


Sazuka smirked, and Shou Me Tou only laughed. Shou Me Tou lifted his leg and attempted to kick out Sazuka's leg, but missed. She had disappeared and reappeared in front of Shou Me Tou.

  
  


"I'm tired of this melee, it's time for magic," Sazuka shouted grabbing his sword from beneath her feet. "Power of the sword," An eerie glow surrounded her sword. "Power of the spirits," An even brighter light surrounded her. "Power of the planet," she began to hover off the ground. "Let the planets collide!" she finished with a screeching call that filled the area for miles.

  
  


Then Sazuka jumped high into the sky, and the wind began to slow down. Sazuka was falling with gravity straight towards Shou Me Tou.

  
  


"What the..." Shou Me Tou said looking up towards Sazuka. "Noooo!"

  
  


Sazuka slashed Shou Me Tou through the middle, and the scraps fell to the ground. "Wimp," Sazuka said a split second later walking into the distance.

  
  


"Hey Sazuka!" Gene yelled, but Sazuka didn't look back. "Thanks! I owe you one."


	5. Lost Backgrounds

"In recent weeks," Telna Ryans, the reporter, said on T.V.  "Government officials from the year 2970 are dying from murder.  It is thought that these officials were caught in a hoax of some kind, but was never proven.  The most mysterious were Maxwell Murder and Ural Terpsichore.  Investigators are searching for Ural Terpsichore at this time due to a fight in the downtown district one week ago-" Ural turned off the T.V.

"Hmm," Ural said.  "Odd that they haven't searched for Maxwell Murder.  That's a suspicious name if you ask me."

"No matter," Gene replied.  "Only one day till we're wanted criminals."

"We've gotta do something though," Spike stated.  "I say we find this Maxwell Murder."

"I've got a lead," Jet said running into the room.  "Seems like the Maxwell Murder guy has a bounty on him…  50 mill."

"50 Million wolong?!"  Spike shouted.  "Who's idea was this?"

"Red Dragon Syndicate has something against him," Jet replied.  "The Red Dragon Syndicate must have framed Maxwell or something."

"Well then," Ural said walking towards the door.  "Looks like my work is cut out for me.  Thanks for the help.  See ya 'round"

"Wait!" Jet said trying to stop Ural.  "Arg, does he listen to anyone?"

"Gene," Spike said.  "Come on, we've got a museum to get to."

"What?" Jet said looking strangely at Spike.  "Why a museum?"

"The remaining government officials of the year 2070 will be there," Gene said.  "I didn't think it was important until now.  They got invitations to the revealing of the British Crown Jewels.  That's where Ural is going."

"Lets go," Spike said running to his Starfish II.

A loud roar sounded and the Starfish II launched out of the bay into the sky.  The sun was beginning to set over Ganymede, and soon it would be time for the hunt on Gene and Spike to begin.  They only had a few hours to prove their innocence then it would be over.

Upon arrival at the museum, they were asked for an invitation:

"May I see your invitation," the guard at the door said.  "You must have one."

"We're with Ural Terpsichore," Spike replied.  "I think if you ask him, he'll tell you."

"Hold on please," the guard said walking into the museum.

"Now," Spike said to Gene.

Gene and Spike ran around to the side and climbed to the top of the building.  At the top, they ran over to the window and opened it up.  Gene shot a hook into the wall for them to slide down.  They slid down to ground level, luckily no one was in the room at the time.

They ran to the door then peaked through the keyhole, no one was in the other room.  They ran into the room and acted as casual as possible.  Gene walked away to find Ural while Spike searched for Ural.

"I hate this classical music," Spike said to himself catching a glance or two.

All of a sudden he was gagged and dragged off to the side.  "What are you doing here?" Ural whispered angrily.

"I came looking for you," Spike said.  "Where's Maxwell?"

"Not here yet," Ural replied.  "Try to keep out of trouble, I'm going back to the party."

The two went back into the crowds.  All of a sudden, rap music began to play.

"Now this is what I call music," Spike said laughing.  "But this isn't right.  It's too formal for rap music.  Something's going on."

Spike ran to get Gene, but Gene was nowhere to be found.  Something was wrong.  Could it be Maxwell Murder?


	6. See You In Space, Cowboy

The Last Session- See you in Space, Cowboy

  
  


"I'm looking for a cowboy... boy... boy... boy," shouted a voice coming from the room after the shooting died down. "I know you're here Terspichore."

Could this person be Maxwell? It didn't matter though, Spike lost contact with both Ural and Gene several minutes ago, just as the rap music began.

"So it's the end," Spike laughed to himself. "Oh well, I've died twice before, can't hurt to die again."

A bullet roquette off of the ground next to Spike's foot. "There you are Ural," the man said. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Hey," Spike said walking out into the open. "I'm not Ural I'm Sp-"

"Spike Spiegel," the man said. "I know you. I'm Maxwell Murder. Hahaha... The murderer of Vicious and the top bounty hunter at the same time, this will be so excit-" he gagged.

"Guess not," Ural said choking Maxwell and holding a Jericho to his head. "Hope you don't mind spike, I borrowed your gun."

"Huh?" Spike thought out loud. "My gun! It's missing!"

"See," Ural said slyly.

"I don't like people borrowing my gun," Spike said.

Max shook lose from Ural's hold, then turned around and slammed a sharp uppercut into Ural's stomach. Ural let out a moan and dropped to the ground.

Spike glanced at the ground, and slid for the Jericho. Max drop kicked Spike, kicking him several feet away.

"Lets make it fair, Spike," Max replied. "I'll draw my gun, and you'll draw your's."

"Classic stand off," Spike commented. "I like your style."

They drew their guns and fired simultaneously. Their guns flew out of their hands from the impact of the bullet. They stared each other in the eyes, then charged. Kick for kick and punch for punch, they continued for minutes on end. Spike through an uppercut to Max's stomach and Max through an elbow to Spike's face. The two bounced back upon impact, they were gasping for air.

All of a sudden, the music paused then changed to heavy metal. "Your music?" Spike asked gasping for air.

"Not mine," Max replied trying to catch his breath after the uppercut.

Spike glanced back down below his feet, it was Max's gun. To make things worse, Spike's gun was at Max's feet. Spike and Max dropped down grabbing the guns then tossing them to one another. They fired another bullet, Spike's shoulder was punctured and Max's shin was jarred. Max fell to his knees.

"Huh?" Spike thought to himself grabbing his shoulder. "I recognize this music. It's Bombs Over Baghdad. That's V.T.'s song..."

"You preying over there?" Max shouted. "That's a laugh, you... preying?"

"Not on your grave," Spike replied.

"Freeze," shouted V.T. "Spike you ok over there."

"Fine enough," Spike replied.

"Terpsichore," Max stated standing back up resisting the pain of the bullet in his shin. "So glad you can join us."

"V.T. get down!" Spike shouted charging towards Max.

Max drew a knife, and charged toward Spike. Spike slipped all of Max's thrusts, even with his injured arm. After several slips, Spike saw Max's plan and decided to make a move. Spike grabbed Max's elbow and broke it with his knee. Suddenly, Max dropped the knife and Spike grabbed it like an ice pick.

"My turn now," Spike said smirking.

Spike charged in and doubled back, splitting Max's arm several times. Blood began to fall everywhere with the combination of their bleeding. Max slipped, falling to the ground. Spike brought the knife down slitting Max's throat.

"It's done," Spike said, staying on his knees. "But it's not over for me yet."

"Ural," V.T. said. "I thought you were dead."

"Nope," Ural replied. "V.T. I wanted to come home, I just couldn't."

"Why?" V.T. asked.

"I had some business to take care of," Ural said. "I see you haven't changed much though."

"For being the top bounty hunter in the galaxy," Spike began. "You sure are strange."

"I wouldn't be talking," Ural replied. "You turned your back on the Red Dragon Syndicate."

"Spike," V.T. said. "Why didn't you tell me Ural was alive when you saw him two years ago?"

"Because I didn't know how you'd react," Ural said. "I'm sorry, I would've come back sooner, but-"

Someone from the shadows started clapping his hands and started walking into the open. "Very impressive," he said.

"Who are you?" Spike shouted. "Show yourself."

"Who me?" he replied. "You know exactly who I am. I'm Rent!"

"I can't stand another fight," Spike said moaning. "Where's Gene when you need him?"

"I can't fight either," Ural stated. "I'm still trying to recover from Maxwell's hit."

"How easily you guys give up," came a familiar voice.

"Gene!" Rent shouted glancing at him.

"Rent," Gene said. "While you guys were fighting in here, I was taking care of some business."

"Like what?" Rent said suspiciously.

"Like this!" Gene said pulling out a button of some kind and pressing it.

Explosions filled the area. The whole room broke into flames, along with the rest of the building. Gene had been setting remote mines, preparing for a big fight, and it looks like time has come.

Rent drew a knife and charged in towards Gene. Gene didn't have enough time to load a caster shell into his caster so he pulled it out and started blocking the knife with it. Every slash that Rent made missed, but Rent began to get smart and saw Gene's pattern. Rent doubled back on one slash, slicing Gene's arm.

Gene gripped his arm and through a thai kick at Rent's leg. Rent was shaken up, but it didn't hurt as much as Spike's did to Maxwell. Gene jumped into the air and threw another kick at Rent's face, but Rent slit his leg. Gene collapsed to his knees, and Rent backed away.

"Ready to give up yet?" Rent asked smirking.

"Never," Gene said loading a caster. "Caster shell number 3."

Gene loaded the caster and began to fire it. A white light appeared out of the back of the caster and it prepared to fire. Rent looked at Gene as if he were crazy. A white light blasted out of the caster gun. A green and blue light filled the room. Gene flew back into a wall, slamming into it. The light died down, and Rent was still standing.

"Hmm," Rent said, thinking out loud. "Amazing, one shot took out my shield. Oh well, that won't help you now."

"Too bad," a mysterious voice said from beyond the flames. "This was just getting interesting."

The shadowed figure from beyond the flames must have jumped twenty feet into the air over the flames. He landed in a crouching position and stood up shaking his hair out of his face. Spike only stared in shock as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Spike," Ural asked. "You act as if you've seen a ghost."

"Amazing," Spike said. "I don't see you for 10 years and yet you've still got the spunk of a 24 year old, even though you must be almost 100 years old."

"Close, 84," the person replied.

"Who is he though?!" Ural shouted.

"Sifu Gage," Spike replied. "My JKD instructor.

"My name Shawn," Shawn, the JKD instructor, stated. "And I will finish you, Rent."

"Haha," Rent laughed. "That's a good one, an 84 year old versus a 26 year old man. Who'll win?"

"Don't take him too likely," Spike shouted. "He won't be so easy."

Shawn charged in towards Rent. Rent threw a cross right at Shawn's face, but he slipped it and threw a thai kick followed by a knee to Rent's stomach. Rent vomited. Rent caught a glance of his knife lying on the ground just a few feet away. Rent dropped to the ground and rolled towards the knife, but just before grabbing it Shawn kicked him into the stomach sending him three feet into the air.

"It's all over now," Shawn said. "Give up."

"Never," Rent replied trying to stand up. Rent was holding his shoulder, and his eye was twitching. Rent could barely even remain standing, and yet he wanted to continue? "I'll fight till my death."

"Have it your way," Shawn said grabbing a broom from the corner. "Then you'll die fighting."

Shawn charged in, swinging the broom around. Shawn thrusted the end into Rent's stomach, and slapped him in the face with the bristles. 

Rent collapsed to the ground, but got back up again. Rent started another assault with an outside hook, but Shawn slipped it and slammed the broom stick into Rent's face. Splinters fell to the ground along following Rent's path.

The fight was finally over, with Shawn the victor. "He died trying," Shawn said dropping the remains of the broom."

The group remained in envy staring at Shawn's victory. For being over 80 years old, he's an excellent fighter, but where did this energy come from? Perhaps some questions were meant to never be answered, or maybe they are... but this isn't quite the right time yet.

  
  


See ya in space, Cowboy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of "Outlaw Bebop: Session 2- Cold Hearted Horrors"

"Want It Back" plays in background

Jet- So you thought it's the end? Guess again. Spike walking through a grave yard

Spike- What? Aren't I dying? Spike wakes up sweating

Jet- Nope, in fact, you'll be just fine. Gene runs through the streets

Spike- So what's this about "Cold Hearted Horrors"? Ed kicks a mysterious person

Jet- Oh, didn't I tell you? Spike points his Jericho at someone

Spike- No... Spike flies through space in a space suit

Jet- Oh, you'll just have to find out on your own. The session sign shows up


End file.
